


Embrace

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Magic-Users, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Thor had never even heard of Winter's Embrace.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Winter's Embrace is non-canon.

Thor glanced around the Royal Library of Asgard. Overstuffed black leather chairs, rows and rows of bookshelves and filled with sunlight, just like he remembered. That book scent Loki loved so much. God, he hadn't been in this place in at least a hundred years. But, it'd been destroyed with the rest of their physical home. "Loki ? Y-you just...,"

"Died ? Thank you for stating the obvious. I hope you appreciated my sacrifice."

"I..., Well, at least you tried. It didn't help much, since I'm going to die now, what with the ship exploding."

"A funeral befitting a Prince of Asgard, how considerate of Thanos. Turn and face me."

He did so and then he stared. "You, uh, look a lot more like Laufey now. I mean, if he were pretty."

Shoulder length black hair framed a blue skinned face and pinkish-red eyes. Loki scowled. "My birth father is nearly irrelevant to this conversation. What is relevant is this: I can bestow Winter's Embrace upon you."

"What is that ? I've never heard of it." Knowing that Groot had five words for frost and two for winter didn't help him here. 

"It is the original source of all Frost Giant magic. Winter poured half of her ever-changing self into the Casket of Ancient Winters and the rest into the populace so that she would never leave them or their descendants undefended. As Loki Laufeyson, the rightful King of Jotunheim, I give to you, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, Winter's Embrace. From now on snow and ice, the very cold itself, shall never harm you for they are my arms around you." Loki kissed him softly then whispered, "This is my parting gift, brother. Goodbye."

"No !" He wanted to stay, he wanted their family together like it should've been. He wanted to see Fandral and Heimdall again.

Something slammed into him. He opened his eye just long enough to see into the cockpit of a spaceship. The air was warm as his consciousness started to fade. What a strange ship it was for a rabbit to be at the helm. If destiny had decreed that he would live he would make sure that Thanos died. For Heimdall. For Loki. For Asgard.


End file.
